coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7793 (3rd February 2012)
Plot Simon's upset that Leanne's gone and tells Peter that he hates him. Ken reckons that Peter could salvage his relationship with Leanne but Peter tells Ken that he doesn't want to as he's in love with Carla. Steve gives Tracy some cash and tells her to take herself shopping. Tracy thinks that he's thawing towards her but Steve secretly has a cunning plan. Brian tells Julie that he's been given three months to improve the school results or he's out on his ear. Peter turns up at court and tells Carla that he and Leanne have split up. Milton excitedly tells Roy and Hayley how they should turn Roy's Rolls into a railway themed restaurant called "Beef Encounter" and open a chain of them across the globe. Roy's underwhelmed whilst Sylvia thinks that Milton's a genius. With Tracy out of the way, Owen sets to work on No.13 at Steve's request. Frank gives evidence. He lies through his teeth painting himself as the victim. Carla's consumed with loathing for him. Rosie's thrilled when she lands a modelling gig as the new face of Road Safety for the North West. Brian has a brainwave and tells Julie he's thought of a solution to his problem. Tracy arrives home and is horrified to discover that while she was out, Steve has had No.13 converted into two self-contained flats; 13 and 13a. Steve gleefully explains that she's going to live upstairs, he'll live downstairs and Amy can divide her time. The clerk asks the foreman of the jury if they find Frank Foster guilty or not guilty. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Robert Millward - Michael Maloney *Alicia Davenport - Caroline Harker *Judge - Nicholas Pritchard *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Foreman - Gareth Drake *Usher - Rebecca Mahon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Outside entrance, courtroom and corridor *Unknown street *Unknown bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla heads back to court to endure the rest of Frank's trial, before the verdict is delivered; and Tracy is horrified when she returns from a shopping trip to find Steve has converted the house into two flats. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,500,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes